Twilly Potter
by iVampire
Summary: [TwilightHarry Potter Crossover] When it is discovered Bella is a squib, Dumbledore employs her as muggle studies teacher. What happens when she discovers a tunnel into the chamber of secrets, and meets with Edward there? during Harry's first year R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A Twilight/Harry Potter cross over. AKA Twilly Potter! Oh, and this is Harry's first year... and Bella's 18 years old. So, kind of time warped. No New Moon or Eclipse, though it's about Eclipse time! (they're not engaged though)**

Twilly Potter

Chapter One: Squibs, and Wizards, and Vampires, Oh My!

By iVampire

Bella PoV

I curled into Edward's chest, yawning. "Good morning, love." he said, smiling at me. I smiled back. His crooked grin was so dazzling, I stopped breathing. "Breath Bella!" he said, laughing.

"Human minute." I breathed. He groaned. I got up and walked to the bathroom. After taking a shower, I went out of the bathroom in my robe. "Turn around while I change Edward." I slipped into a yellow long-sleeve shirt, and a pair of black jeans.

I walked downstairs, Edward following, and grabbed a random cereal box, a bowl, milk, spoon and a brush. I brushed my hair quickly, and dug my spoon into the cereal. Then the door bell rang. "Should I hide?" he asked. I shrugged.

I swung open the door, and came face-to-face with a strange bearded man in a purple robe. I screamed.

**(A/N I was GOING to end there, but it would be too short)**

* * *

Edward growled, a deep menacing growl, to the bearded man. He was seated comfortable on our couch. "Hello, Isabella Swan. Well, who is this?" he asked.

"_Bella _Swan." I insisted. He nodded.

"Bella Swan, then. However, you still haven't answered my question. Who is this fine lad?" Edward frowned at the man. I merely smiled at him. Somehow, I knew he wasn't dangerous.

"This is Edward Cullen." I said quickly, so Edward couldn't. "He's my... well my boyfriend." Somehow, it felt odd saying that to him. Like this man was a parent or something.

"Ah," he said. "Well, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Albus Percival Welfrig Brian Dumbledore. But you may call me Dumbledore." I gaped at his extraordinary long name.

"Ok, Dumbledore," said Edward impatiently. "Why are you here?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, I'm here for Bella." Edward's growling increased. "I believe she's a squib. However, I'm sure she can do some simple spells. I'd like her to come to Hogwarts and be our Muggle Studies teacher."

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Edward. I frowned at Edward. He was usually calm.

"Oh, allow me to explain. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry in England. A squib is a witch or wizard who cannot do magic-"

"But," I interrupted, "I'm not related to any wizards or witches. So why am I a squib?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Your grandmother was a witch, but she decided to live with muggles. Your mother was a squib. However, you may be able to do small spells. But you are to old to be a student. That's why you should be the muggle studies teacher, therefore I'll give you private lessons, and you can teach others about muggles."

Edward snorted. "Sure, Albus." he said. "Now, I'd like you to go."

"Respect your elders." said Dumbledore, smiling.

Edward began growling again. "I am over 109 years old, sir. I'd say_ you _ should respect _me."_

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?" Edward's eyes seeped from dark topaz to black.

"Actually, yes. I'm a vampire." Dumbledore nodded. His calm acceptance seemed to annoy Edward more than anything.

"So, Bella, when can you come to England?" he asked. I gaped.

"Never." I said quickly. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid that you have to, my dear. The ministry of magic is angry that your family has been unattended for so long. If you don't come, they might come to kill you." Edward shook his head.

"I believe I can handle it I can handle guns and crazy vampires, why can't I handle across of crazy magic people?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"Bella, your boyfriend can't protect you from thousands of wizards even if he is a vampire." Dumbledore said gravely.

"How do we know you're a wizard?" Edward asked. Dumbledore sighed and waved a piece of wood I assumed was his wand. A glass of water and a jumbo bag of lemon drops appeared on the side table.

I plopped one in my mouth. I loved lemon drops. "Yum." I said, smiling. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, now I have to go. Bella, I expect you'll be coming?" I shook my head violently.

Edward sighed. "Bella..." he whispered. "You have to go. I can't keep you safe if this really is as bad as it seems." A tear trickled down my cheek, and I pulled in for a hug. He kissed me deeply, and ran his fingers through my hair. I stopped breathing. "Bella..." he sighed. I nodded, s a stream of tears came pouring. I kissed him back, breathing as much as I could, until he pulled away.

"Goodbye Edward." I sobbed.

"Goodbye Bella." he said, and pulled me in for a hug. Before I pulled away, he whispered in my ear. "I'll find a way to get to you by the end of the month, I swear it." I nodded and stepped away with Dumbledore. He touched my shoulder, and with a sudden rush of exhileration, we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know it's been a while... okay, chapter 2!**

**Twilly Potter  
Chapter 2  
iVampire  
Bella PoV**

I was in a great hallway, with no roof. What would they do when it rained? Put a sheet over it? "Why no roof?" I asked.

The bearded man chuckled. "There is a roof, Bella. But it's just charmed to look like the night sky."

"Oh." I said, feeling stupid. There were five tables in this room, one on a slightly raised platform. There were hundreds, perhaps thousands, of children, ages ranging from about twelve to seventeen.

"You will be teaching any third years and up who want to learn about muggles. Third years are generally thirteen or fourteen, whilst seventh years can be seventeen or eighteen." he explained. I groaned. I was only eighteen. How could I teach kids about my age? "You'll sit up there with us teachers. After you get robes on." He waved his wand and handed me newly aquired black robes.

"Where do I change?" I asked him, playing with the brim of the hat. Dumbledore smiled.

"Just pull them on over your clothes. They should cover your jeans, and then you can just plop the hat on." he informed. I did so, and walked, hiding behind him, to the table. As soon as we sat, the children settled. Then, more children came out.

I discovered the school was divided into four parts, houses they called them. I was learning by what the older woman at the front said. She claimed houses were like your family, where you slept and what sports team you would play for, who you would live with. Each of the four tables stood for a house, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hugglepuff.

I also learned each house had a head, the teacher with the most power over them, next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the headmaster, or PRINCIPLE, as we Americans called them. When the sorting finished, Dumbledore said some funny words, and food materialized on the plate. 

"When you're finished with the chicken, try some biscuts!" encouraged a short man called Flitwick. "They're delicious." I looked around the large table for biscuts, but saw none.

"I don't see any biscuts." I informed him. I wonder if the reason he was short was because the large man across the table fell on his head? I wonder. Flitwick the nit wit held a cookie in front of my face.

"There's a biscut right here!" he said, raising his voice slightly.

"That's a cookie." I stated. "Not a biscut. Bicuts happen to be thicker and made of bread." I explained.

"Strange country, America." said Flitwick. I sighed. I missed Edward already. I glanced disdainfully at the golden substance in my cup. Then I realized... that was the color of his eyes sometimes. 

"What's in my cup?" I asked, picking it up and glancing at Dumbledore.

"Butterbeer. It's good, try it." he said. I did, to find he was correct. I quickly drained it. The other professors laughed. I shrugged at them. Then I noticed almost everyone was done. Dumbledore rose.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your dinner. As always, our caretaker, Filch, has a list of items on his door that are banned from Hogwarts. We have a new Muggle Studdies Teacher, Isabella Swan. She lived her entire life in America, and just found out she is a squib, so please welcome her." I waved lightly, blushing, as the students all turned their heads to me. "The Forbidden Forest is off limits, First Years, and the few students who seem to have forgotten." he looked at two smiling red-headed boys.

"Prefects, please show the first years to the dorms." he said. Then, everyone pooled out. 


End file.
